Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance
by strawberry-shinigami-squad11
Summary: the inspiration for this was a vocaloid song .Ayumi, a creepy Yumichika fangirl like me  wants to own Yumichika and keeps him trapped so she can have him.       there was some errors so I fixed them
1. Chapter 1

Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance

Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach

yeah this was inspired by a vocaloid song

Yumichika is really OOC in this

**START**

_My bed, he is right here on my bed ! Oh my god ! This is the best day ever, and he is going to be so grateful to me for helping him !'_

_Yumichika lying on the covers of the bed, bandages wrapped professionally around his forehead, his right arm and his chest. A rope across his stomach , arms and chest ,holding him down to the bed. Chest slowly moving up and down, starting to wake up. One eye opens slowly, surprised the other one opens and he looks shocked .I smile ,he is confused and maybe a little scared. I lean down _

"I'm glad that you are finally awake." _I smile_

"Where am I ? " _he seems skiddish_

"Your at my apartment ,you were very hurt .You passed out. " _I sit at the end of the bed_

"Oh, well thank you. I should probably be leaving now " _he looks almost scared ,but in a beautiful way_

"Hmm ,you don't have to. You should stay a while"

"I kinda have things to do "

"Not anymore "

He tries to get up, just noticing the rope around his stomach. He can't get up, I don't want him to. I want him to stay and love me.

"Why am I tied down ?" _he looks aggravated_

"So you can't leave me"

"WHAT ! "

"If you weren't tied down you would leave me "

"What if I just broke through the rope ?"

"Your in a gigai ,you can't " _giggle_

I climb on top of him and rest on his stomach.

"Are you going to cooperate with me ?"

"What do you mean by that ?"

"Love me"

"NO ! GET OFF OF ME !" _he starts to shake and move ,trying to push me off. I wrap my legs around his waist_

"You can move ? I'll have to retie you ."

I get up and leave the room, he is still tied to the bed ,I go to the kitchen ,the cabinet beneath the sink. _Glass cleaner, a pack of sponges, gloves ,a bucket …...ahh here it is._ I pull out a white plastic bottle ,on the side in black marked it reads _"Chloroform". _I take out a roll of paper towels and carry them both into the room Yumichika is in, I place them on the nightstand so that he can read the labels. _He looks afraid_

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT !"

"I told you silly, that I needed to retie you. I don't want you to run away from me." _I open the chloroform and wad up some paper towel ,I apply the chloroform onto the towel and place it over Yumichika's nose and mouth_

"Stop squirming , breath in."

"No get away from me ! " _he struggles I LOVE it when he does that_

**TIME SKIP**

"Where am I ?"

_His body bare except for a thin sleeping kimono and his bandages. Each limb tied to a corner of the bed frame. His head resting on a quilted pillow, his hair spread out. His shoulder felt some sort of stinging pain._

"_HEY !"_

_The door opened and a black haired teenaged face peered around the corner._

"Yes ,Yumichika" _she smiles angelically _

"WHY THE HELL AM I STILL HERE ,TIED UP !"

"Geez, you don't have to yell" _I go and sit on the edge of the bed and stoke his face_

"GET YOU'RE FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME !"

"Yumichika ,I just washed them. Oh! I have dinner cooking are you hungry ?"

_No response just a really confused Yumichika , just lay there stupefied._

"Dinner will be ready soon ,I made some ramen"

_no response_

"Oh , also your right shoulder blade ,I imagine it still hurts."

"Yes it does ,why do you ask ?" _He is really pissed off_

"Look at it " _There was five stitches and it was red _"See I put a little chip in so you can't run away from me." _I take out a small little remote and press a red button on the top of the remote_

_**A loud scream of pain**_

"Good ! It works ! See when you try to do something I don't approve of you will get a shock"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH ! WHAT THE HELL IS WRO...

_**Another scream of pain**_

_I lean down and take his face in my hands and I force a kiss. I try to deepen the kiss and he doesn't want to, He must be hungry._

"Ooh the ramen is probably ready now"

_She gets up and leaves the room OH GOD I'M SCREWED ! ,the pain is almost unbearable, the shock hurt so much .My wrists and ankles are red and raw, I need to be untied. Tears are running down my face, I feel discussing and unbeautiful. The door opens and she comes back inside the room, she notices my tears and takes a box of tissues out of the nightstand . She starts to untie one of my ankles and she rubs the sore part a little, then the same with the other one. On the right leg she keeps her hand on it and rubs it ,her hand goes up higher on my leg. Shes rubbing the inside of my thigh and I kinda like it ,but I must pretend I don't. She stops touching and goes up to my right arm ,she unties it and massages it ,same as the next one. She hands me a tissue._

"Here ,dinner is ready. You look hungry come out when your ready, I'll give you five minuets."

_She leaves the room and I look around, I spot a small mirror on a dresser 'I guess I'm in her bedroom'. I look terrible my skin is pale,my lips are chapped ,my hair is messy and my eyes are red and puffy from crying. I try my hardest to fix my hair, I fail. _

"What is taking you so long ?"

"Huh ? ,Oh nothing I'm coming" _he sounds haggard _

I leave the room and she is at a low table with two bowls of ramen. I sit down next to her and she slides me a large bowl of ramen, I know I'll only eat half of it or probably less.

"After this you should probably bathe and clean those wounds. I'll help you if you want "

"No thank you I can wash them by myself, wait you have yet to tell me your name "

"Oh ,sorry about that . My name is Ayumi" **TIME SKIP**

I finished all of my ramen , Ayumi made me eat all of it so I didn't become weak also she ran me a bath. I was bathing while she was cleaning the dishes ,she usually bathes in the morning.

_'I miss Ikkaku and Renji and Rukia and Ichigo and even *Captain Shorty McGrumpy Pants_. ' I have a lot of bruises form today. There is a very large bruise that is on my thigh Ayumi was touching it earlier. I touch it with the washcloth it hurts ,but there is a lot of dirt around it. I bring my hand up further and imitate what Ayumi did , rub my inner thigh softly as I spread my legs further apart. I go up to my manhood and stroke it ,I tease the head …...

"Yumichika ? Are you done yet ?

"Oh! Yeah I'm done uhhhh, what do I change into ?"

"On the counter there is a sleeping kimono."

"Oh ,OK thank you"

**TIME SKIP**

"Where am I going to sleep though ?"

"Oh ,were going to share my bed "

"Share a bed ?"

"Yes, its a queen size .Its large enough for the both of us. Here you go I'll be in soon. Try to get some sleep, you need it"

"OK, thank you"

_I lie down under the covers, I'm on the right side of the bed turning to face the wall so I don't have to see her. 'I don't want her to touch me'. I think she was right I do need some sleep_

_'CRREEEAAKK' the door opens softly, Ayumi enters and starts to strip. She put her clothes in a small hamper and goes over to the dresser, she pulls out a pair of panties and a white, thin, probably see through tank top. She puts them on and goes to the bed, she gets under the covers and cuddles up to Yumichika's back. I can feel every detail of her body rub against my back_

"Yumichika ,why don't you turn around ? I know your still awake"

_He turns around and looks shocked, the tank top is see through_

"Wanna cuddle "

"Uh, no thank you I'm kinda tired"

_Ayumi looks disappointed and reaches over to the nightstand and picks up a remote_

"AAAHHHH! Wait I do want to cuddle "

"Good"

_she pulls herself closer to him and he puts his arm around her. She pulls him in and tries to get a kiss, he pulls away she looks confused _

"Ayumi ,How long do you plan to keep me in your apartment"

_she snuggles herself into his chest _

"Until I lose my virginity to you. "

"Ayumi you should probably go to sleep now"

_he just needed to think, he was confused_

"What about cuddling ?"

"We can cuddle later "

"OK"

_She pulls herself closer to him, he rejects. He turns so his back faces her, she whimpers ._

"Goodnight Yumichika"

"Ayumi ?"

"Yes ?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you "

"Why not ?"

_she is on the verge of tears_

"Because I don't love you"

_He stopped talking after that and tried to sleep ,it was surprisingly easy for him. Ayumi turned away from him, tears slipping down her cheeks_

_**'You WILL love me'**_

**END :CHAPTER 1**

So that was day one ( five pages long woot)

please review ,this is my sick imagination

*Captain McGrumpy Pants XD LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Rotten Girl ,Grotesque Romance

chapter 2

I do not own Bleach

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I only think of this type of thing whenever something bad or depressing happens, because this story is me typing out my dreams as fast as I can. Sorry if I spell things wrong,say things weirdly or have terrible grammar. Dreaming stories and writing them out to share them makes me feel better. And by reading these you will find out what a psychopath I am. ENJOY_

_**2:37am**_

_Why doesn't he love me, I saved him? He seems pretty comfortable here. Falling asleep and eating the food I cooked for him. I haven't slept ,just stared at his back all night. I want to touch him_

_I lean closer to him and stroke his upper back near his shoulders, he flinches._

_What the hell does this girl think she is doing?_

"Ayumi ?"

"Yes ? "

"Can you go sleep on the couch ?"

"What ? Why ?"

"I'm trying to sleep, you woke me up"

_silence_

"Ayumi, get up and go sleep on the couch"

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't wake you any more"

_He turns over to face me_

"Ayumi , that wasn't a question."

_he looks aggravated_

"...but, Yumichika..."

_he stands up and walks over to my clothing drawer and starts going through my drawers. He stops while looking through one of them and pulls out a large cotton T shirt and stands up. I still have no idea what he is doing. He walks over to me and forces me to put on the shirt, now I'm very confused. He picks me up bridal style and carries me out to the couch._

"Uhhm ,Yumichika?" Why did you make me wear this shirt?" I ask while he lays me down

"So you don't look too sluttish"

"Are you going to stay out here with me or...?"

_he bursts out laughing _

"Why do you think I'd stay out here ? With you ,of all people. You little whore"

_I'm a whore ? If Yumichika said it ,then it must be true._

"I'm sorry. Please stay here with me ?"_I lightly touch his lower arm_

_**SLAP**_ **_RIGHT ACROSS THE FACE _**_I feel tears start to form in my eyes and slowly fall down my face_

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS "

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ,please ,please forgive me …...!"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT SORRY !"

_I'm scared. I can't move._

_A firm hand grips around Ayumi's neck and tightens , making it hard for her to breathe. The hands push her hard against the wall._

"STOP CRYING !"

_The girl looks ugly when she can't breathe_

_From the hard wall she slips to the floor only to get kicked repeatedly in the stomach. Blood drips out of her mouth as she looses contentiousness._

**TIME SKIP **

_I can barely stand. Yumichika left a while ago, now I'm all alone. _

**TIME SKIP_**

"_Ohh ,Ikkaku ! Ikkaku! Faster! Ahhh! Ahhhh!"_

"_I missed you so much, Yumi !"  
"Ikka! Ikka! I'm gonna cum!"_

_Ikkaku thrusts faster and faster ,screaming in extacy they cum together. _

"Ikkaku, I missed you too"

"When you were gone I bought us some stuff. Wanna see it ?"

"What type of stuff ?"

"Naughty stuff"

Mmm. What naughty stuff did you buy "

"Close your eyes and relax"

_Yumichika felt himself being pushed against the bed. A sweet smelling cream being rubbed over his chest._

"_Like how that smells ?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Knew you would"_

_his arms were being held to the headboard by handcuffs,one on each wrist._

"_I also got some a sexy little outfit for my Yumi to wear for me"_

"_Ohh?"_

"_Yeah. I wanna see you wear it"_

_Ikkaku released Yumichika from the handcuffs to hand him a white paper bag._

"Go change in the bathroom I don't want to ruin the suprise"

**_5 MINUTE TIME SKIP **

"Wow ,Ikkaku! This is quite the outfit you got here"

"It even came with panties"..."A thong"

_The outfit was a modified ,sexy school girl uniform (a sailor fuku) with a short green skirt, that was high enough to see his panties and a tight ,mostly see through top, along with the tie._

"_You like it ?"_

"_It makes you horny ,doesnt it ,Ikkaku?"_

"_While you are wearing that you will refer to me as 'Sensei' "_

"_OK 'Sensei'" _

_smirk_

"Miss Ayasegawa ,you seem to be failing this semester."

"Ooops ,Is there anyway for me to bring my grade up, Sensei ?"

"I can think of one way"

"Yes ,Sensei ? What is it ?"

"Get on your knees"

"And ? Now what ?"

**THATS IT FOR NOW**

the next chapter will be out soon (I hope)

please rate and review (about the story not the grammar or terrible writing)


End file.
